


Heart-Shaped Cookies

by DR_DELORES



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Belly-bulging, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Somnophilia, actually it’s not fluff its manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DR_DELORES/pseuds/DR_DELORES
Summary: Sebastian makes the most of babysitting his friends son.Author does not condone pedophilia or rape in real life! I write with the belief that fiction does not affect reality.Thus said, this work of fiction contains triggering themes, so please be mindful of the tags. <3
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Heart-Shaped Cookies

Sebastian was not usually Vincent's first choice to babysit his 14-year-old son, but everyone else was busy. Mey-Rin had a date, and Finny was sick with the flu.   
They didn't want to ask Sebastian because admittedly he wasn't amazing with kids. He hadn't any kids himself, nor a girlfriend to have any, but he had always treated Ciel like a son. That's how Vincent and Rachel had seen it.

"We'll be back around 11-12ish. Is that too long? We can cut it short if you need us to," Vincent asked as he rushed to tie a blue tie around his neck.   
"Take your time Vincent, we'll be fine," Sebastian replied as he looked back to Ciel coloring in the living-room.   
"It's just- he's young, you know? He still treats you like a stranger no matter what," Vincent explained as he stepped into his shoes.  
Sebastian leaned back on the kitchen counter and smiled, "Tonight'll be a good opportunity to fix that, hm?" 

Vincent thought carefully and finally nodded. "Yeah, alright. His favorite movies are in the top drawer of my nightstand. If he gets fussy, which he will, offer to bake cookies or something. And please, Sebastian, don't raise your voice at him. I know it's tempting, the brat will only settle for what he wants but yelling only makes him worse."  
Sebastian sighed, almost theatrically. "I could never yell at little Ciel. We'll be great friends by the time the night is over."

Vincent laughed, "You'll be lucky if he says anything to you all."  
He and Rachel said goodbye to their son, who was still intent on not looking at Sebastian at all.  
After closing the door behind them, Sebastian sat with a sigh on the opposite end of the couch from Ciel. He checked his watch. About 4 more hours of this. He didn't want it to be like this all night. An awkward rivalry between the two.   
He looked over to the drawing on Ciel's lap.   
"Aren't you a little too old to use a coloring book?"  
As expected, Ciel didn't answer but instead started to color faster.   
Sebastian leaned his head back and closed his eyes. After a minute of painful silence, Sebastian said finally, "How about a movie? You can choose."  
Ciel stopped, put his crayon down, and looked up slowly.   
Success. "Yeah?" Sebastian smiled enthusiastically. 

He spurred up the stairs to the master bedroom. It was directly across from Ciel's room, which was open a peak. Sebastian turned to the boy's room first, pushing it open further, just to tame his curiosity.   
Half the boy's bed was hidden underneath the mountain of stuffed animals. His vanity had makeup that was usually bought for 8-year-old girls. Sticky, glittery hot pink gel with a dip from where Ciel's finger would slide over. And bottles of nail polish all of them were open and the caps dripped onto the white surface of the vanity. 

He made his way to the master bedroom and slid open the nightstand drawer. He picked up a random stack of DVDs and nearly closed it again until he saw the badly hidden lube bottle. It was half empty.   
Sebastian laughed quietly to himself, then slid it into his back pocket.

As he walked back downstairs, he saw Ciel in the middle of placing eggs and butter on the counter, next to bowls, flour, and sugar.   
"I changed my mind," he said quietly. "I want to make cookies."  
Sebastian nodded and smiled cordially. "We can do that."

They mixed the eggs and butter first and soon added the sugar and vanilla, and finally the flour. As Sebastian preheated the oven and prepared the trays, Ciel went into the pantry. The cookie cutters were at the very top shelf so he dragged over the stepping stool but still couldn't reach, even on his tippy-toes.   
Sebastian reached out from behind the boy, picked out the heart cookie cutter, and place it into Ciel's hands. His hair tickled Sebastian's neck as he turned his head with a gasp.   
"Sorry darling, I didn't mean to frighten you."  
Sebastian lifted him from the stool and placed him down. 

After shaping the cookies and putting them in the oven, Ciel started to rifle through the stack of DVDs that Sebastian left on the counter.   
He picked out Sleeping Beauty.  
Sitting on his heels, he inserted it onto the DVD player and sat back on his haunches, watching the movie load.  
It was around 9 now, the kid would probably sleep in half an hour. 

They both sat in the middle of the couch, Ciel's knees up to his chest and leaning toward Sebastian. He picked at his fingernails and gazed sleepily at the TV. Sebastian hoped he wouldn't fall asleep or the cookies they made would've been a waste.   
But he was. His breathing was faint and his head was nearing Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian's hand rested on Ciel's side and pushed him lightly onto his chest. His knees slid down onto Sebastian's lap.   
His hand still on Ciel's side, Sebastian slid it down under his shirt. His fingers lightly rubbed his warm skin and rose them to his ribs. He brought his other hand to Ciel's thigh and settled his fingertips under the hem of the boy's shorts.  
Massaging both spots lightly, Sebastian felt the heat in his lap grow. Ciel shifted slightly, digging his head deeper into the crook of Sebastian's neck with a small sigh.  
The hand under Ciel's shorts crept in between his thighs and kneaded it higher. Then Sebastian felt it. The boy wasn't wearing any underwear and his semi was rutting against Sebastian's fingers.   
He bent his head slightly and kissed Ciel's forehead. He removed his hand from Ciel's thigh and rubbed through the denim to relive his own cock. His other hand traveled further up the boy's chest and began fingering the boy's perked nipples.   
Ciel groaned and his eyes opened languidly. Sebastian's hand quickly escaped from out his shirt and the boy yawned. Looking at Sebastian, he rubbed his right eye. "I'm going to bed."   
He dragged himself off the couch to upstairs.

Sebastian turned off the TV and sighed with his head tossed back on the cushion behind him.   
He could just jerk off in the bathroom, or he could wait until it calmed down. But the thought of Ciel's baby dick jumping against his hand only made him harder.   
The bottle of lube removed from his back pocket, he dawdled up the stairs, considering his options, while physically he already decided. 

Ciel's room was lightened up easily with two nightlights. He slept over his blanket, his ass slightly perched up in the air. At least, that's what Sebastian noticed first. His shorts rode so far up his behind. He hugged a stuffed rabbit while also using it as his pillow. He had fallen back asleep so easily.   
Sebastian stepped over the boy, he lay on his side and slowly unzipped his jeans with one hand and pushed the bottom of Ciel's short's to the side with the other hand, revealing his soft rump.  
Once he lubed up his cock and two of his fingers, he threw the lube to the side and slid his hand under Ciel's neck to softly cover his slightly agape mouth.

He wanted this to be at least partially bearable for Ciel, so he slowly inserted both fingers into him. Ciel woke up with a gasp that was barely heard through Sebastian's hand which tightened over his mouth. He tried to look around him but Sebastian's hand held his head in place against his chest.  
He tried to open up Ciel half-adequately at most but seeing as how Ciel clawed at his hand and his legs jolted around, it'd be better if he got the job finished soon.  
Sebastian removed his fingers from Ciel's heated hole and inserted his throbbing dick too quickly, but at this point, he really didn't care. He audibly cursed as Ciel cried out in pain, and his palm was getting wet from tears and spit. He pushed in deeper while feeling the resistance from Ciel's legs, which struggled to kick while being trapped between Sebastian's stronger legs.

His hand was getting irritated from Ciel scratching at it so he took both of his hands and trapped them onto Ciel's chest.   
Sebastian started to move now, which forced more groans and crying from Ciel. His rump cuffed against Sebastian's abdomen.   
"F-fuck, Ciel," was barely heard over the wet slaps and Ciel's muffled pleads to stop. He shook his head in between his weepings, catching his breath just to shakily cry out louder.  
Sebastian so badly wanted to grip Ciel's hips and grind harder into them and regretted not tying Ciel's hands with his belt.   
He nearly came from the thought.   
"I'm sorry," Sebastian murmured against Ciel's ear. "Fuck, I'll come if you keep crying."  
He watched Ciel's belly bulge with every thrust. The creaking of the mattress was in sync with both Ciel and Sebastian's grunts. He could feel Ciel's toes curl against his leg. His sobs were less now, or Sebastian had gotten used to them. He slowly moved his hand from Ciel's mouth with a line of spit still connected. He gripped Ciel's hands and used his other hand to finally grab his hips and fuck them harder, grinding against them every now and then.  
Ciel finally let out in an exhausted voice, "'Bastian, please... it h-hurrs-" he slurred while Sebastian changed positions. He turned Ciel onto his back, positioned himself between his legs, gripped his thighs, and resumed his pace.  
He could feel his knot coming, he dug his nails into Ciel's thighs, whose prick was still only partially hard.   
Sebastian bent over to kiss Ciel's tearful face. The boy shook his head again and groaned heatedly.  
Sebastian rose back up and quickened his pace just before the end. Ciel's belly bulge brought him over the edge  
With one last snap forward, he released with a back tilt of his head and basked in the sloshiness of Ciel's hole.   
His whimpering did not end, Ciel brought his hands up to his mouth, and his breathing was frantic.   
Sebastian quickly tucked his dick back in and bent down to hug the dismayed boy.   
He gave lousy attempts to calm Ciel down, kissing down his cheek and jaw, praising him as the high of his orgasm came down.

"Hey, let's give you a bath huh? A bubble bath?"   
Ciel sniffled and nodded with a tremble  
"Good boy," Sebastian praised. He slid off the bed and stood up over the boy. "Come on, I'll carry you." Ciel raised himself on his elbows and Sebastian picked up from there. His shorts were leaking with Sebastian's cum dripping down his thighs. 

He placed Ciel onto the toilet and ran the bath. He dropped in bubble soap started undressing the boy. First, his shirt which was moist after drying the boy's face. Then his cum saturated shorts.

Sebastian lifted him again and placed him in the half-filled bath. Ciel still sniffled and let out painful groans, and his lip tremored like he'd start crying again.   
Sebastian sat at the edge of the tub with his jeans rolled up. He patted the boy's hair and bent down to kiss him now and then. His hair, his forehead, his cheek, his lips.  
Ciel's face was tilted upwards and he gave out soft moans and his lips opened slightly for the older man's tongue.   
When he let go, he rested his head on Sebastian's knee and began tearing again, hugging his knees. 

Sebastian curled over again and held him, stroking his hair.   
"Ciel, baby. Please don't cry. I need you to do something for me." He half-whispered.  
Ciel watched up through half-lidded eyes.   
"You can't tell Mom or Dad about this, ok?" Sebastian explained.  
Ciel nodded slowly.   
"I can trust you right?" Sebastian asked with a smile.  
He nodded again through sniffles as Sebastian caressed his cheek.  
Ciel hated that it comforted him but he didn't want it to stop.  
"Baby boy, you didn't finish did you?" Sebastian asked.   
Ciel shook his head, looking up at the man with woeful eyes.

Sebastian slid his hands down Ciel's stomach to his thighs, pressing into them as he sucked just under his jaw. Gripping the boy's cocklet tightly, he stroked it deliberately.   
Ciel clutched Sebastian's shirt and closed his eyes as he fucked himself into Sebastian's hand. "Ah, yeah," he hummed out softly.   
He bared his neck further to allow the man to kiss him more.   
"Sebastian," he murmured through moans, "you hurt me, before, you hurt me bad."  
Sebastian slowed his strokes, but Ciel grabbed his hand and started to fuck into it himself. With a final thrust, a white spurt landed across Sebastian's wrist, and Ciel gasped with satisfaction. 

Sebastian wiped his hand began draining the bathwater. Ciel stood up awkwardly and let Sebastian drape the towel over him.   
"Let's check on those cookies."

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so ofc it’s going to be Kuro smut (; 
> 
> Concrit is very much appreciated <3


End file.
